dessert
by minachandler
Summary: Set at the end of 6x04. What if Slade called later that night, and Oliver and Felicity's sexytimes weren't interrupted? Smut.


They barely make it through the front door of the loft when Oliver can't resist landing a kiss on the nape of her neck, his hand sweeping her hair out of the way. It has the desired effect, as just seconds later she's groaning softly, even while she's resetting her alarm.

But when she turns around Felicity seems to have most of her composure, flushed cheeks notwithstanding, and she puts her arms around his neck and her eyes are sparkling as she says, "By the way - I actually did go and buy some proper dessert."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, creme brulee," she replies. "But I figured I would let you put it in the oven in case I set the loft on fire or something."

He considers for a second, then leans in and kisses her. It's slow and sweet and unhurried and Felicity lets out a little _mm_ of contentment when she feels him suck down on her lower lip.

"Later," he says. Without warning he lifts her off her feet and with a yelp her legs wrap instinctively around his waist. "We'll have the creme brulee later. Uh, bedroom?"

Felicity shakes her head. "Couch."

"Okay." He carries her to the couch as asked, and it feels so good to have her in his arms again that as he deposits her onto the nearest cushion and takes off her glasses to put them on the table, he can't help but gaze up at her rapturously. (He's on his knees, ready to worship her, as he always has, and Felicity, though indolent, is also expectant.)

But she raises her eyebrows when he doesn't say anything for several long moments. "What?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I've missed you," he says instantly, and he chuckles when she pushes at his chest so he's lying back underneath her. "I know we got back together last week, but this is our first official date - you know, of the uninterrupted kind - and, just, I've missed this. You."

"Oh yeah?"

"Believe me," Oliver breathes, "you have no idea."

She just smiles, though, and leans in, her hand sliding purposefully downwards, skimming the buttons of his shirt. And of course he's half-hard already so when she runs the backs of her fingers against him through his pants, he knows and she knows that she's got his full attention.

"Pretty sure I can _get_ an idea, though," she teases, and Oliver groans, and it takes all of his willpower to wrap his fingers around her wrist and move her hand away.

"You first," he says, and Felicity laughs.

"If you insist."

Holding her gaze, Oliver reaches up, underneath her skirt, expecting to meet lace. Instead, his fingers immediately collide with that familiar slickness between her thighs and Oliver can't help but groan again, because - "Oh, God -"

Amused, she just watches him, then says, "Yeah, no panties. Haven't done that in a while."

Her laughter becomes a moan, though, when Oliver lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks on his fingertips. She tastes so sweet, so much like _Felicity_ , and he doesn't know how he's gone so long without her.

He's suddenly hungry for her, and he doesn't even bother trying to tease her - with one sharp tug, he pulls down her skirt and it falls to her ankles. He nudges his nose right against her opening and it instantly becomes wet and he inhales deeply, not able to get enough of her intoxicating scent. Exhaling softly, his breath ghosts down her thigh and he feels her shiver, and God if that doesn't just turn him on even more.

Letting his tongue dart out, he delights in how she gasps when he finds her clit and sucks on it, lapping up her essence and making her cry out. Her hand goes down to touch his jaw, then his shoulder and then scrabbles to find his hand, and their fingers entwine perfectly as Felicity edges closer to her climax. Her grip tightens on Oliver's hand, but he still doesn't stop, not until her hips stop shaking and finally still. He looks up at her, then, and she chuckles, lifting her palm to his nose to wipe away the moisture still on it.

"I should, uh, forget my underwear more often," she says, and they both laugh. "Speaking of - you're still clothed."

She gets to her feet, kicking off her shoes, and pulls him by the tie and starts fiddling with it. He lets her, of course he does, but eventually she groans and says, "Can you just -"

He laughs, undoing it easily. "Yeah." Oliver makes to open his shirt, but Felicity beats him to it, tugging it apart unceremoniously, and a stray button pops off and lands somewhere on the couch.

"Oops."

"'S'okay," he says. She pushes at his chest, so he ends up sitting on the couch, and she's straddling him now, and the feeling of the wetness between her thighs against his clothed need for her is tortuous, exquisitely so. Then he lies back on the cushion, watches as Felicity takes off her blouse, and then he meets her halfway for an unexpected kiss. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs as she buries her face into his neck.

She looks up and meets his eyes. "I believe you just took the words right out of my mouth, Mr Queen," she replies, and without warning she ducks her head again and _bites_ , and oh wow is he going to have fun explaining that to William in the morning (but also equally he wouldn't miss that feeling for the world). "Or, uh, should I say - Mayor Handsome?"

"You are literally the only person in Star City to call me that, Felicity," he says. She uses her feet to slide off Oliver's shoes, and then he can feel himself straining against his pants as she tightens her legs around his waist. He unbuttons his pants, and before he can do anything else Felicity's tugging them down, along with his underwear, and at last his hard-on finally springs free and she runs her hand down his length and squeezes and he's sure he might come there and then.

But he scrunches his eyes shut, concentrates hard for a moment, and almost recovers, only for her to press her thumb against his tip and spread the tiny dribble of essence that's escaped his slit.

"God, _Felicity…_ "

"Oliver," she breathes back.

"I need you," he says. "I need to be -"

"Yeah, yeah, hang on," Felicity says, wriggling a little to get more comfortable.

"You ready?"

And of course - of _course_ she answers him with a kiss, her lips parted, her tongue in his mouth, and it's messy and it's only been a week so they're still relearning each other and they both quickly become breathless, but Oliver doesn't care. Not when he can feel the sticky wetness between her legs. Not when he can taste her smile on her lips as she kisses him. And not when he lets her sink onto him, slowly, but oh so satisfyingly, until at long last he's fully inside her and completely at her mercy.

Felicity clearly knows it, too, when he feels the sharp dig of her nails into his chest and then the sensation of her thrusting against his hips in tandem with Oliver.

"You're beautiful."

"You already said that," she says breathlessly.

"It's still true."

"I love you," he says without even thinking, just as he feels her walls tense around him. His hands on her hips slide down to cup her ass, to pull her even closer, so he's not sure where he begins and she ends.

"You already said that too," Felicity says after a second.

"Not tonight."

She's kissing him, now, hard, open-mouthed and a little sloppy, but Oliver doesn't care - not when there is literally nowhere else he'd rather be than beneath Felicity Smoak, on her couch, waiting patiently for her to come again before he can finally spill inside her. And he can sense it will be soon - she's close, and he can feel her getting hotter, wetter, around him as she moans with effort and pushes her hair out of the way. He squeezes her hips, pushing her closer to him.

"Yes, yes, I'm - do that again -"

Oliver obeys, and that's all it takes for her to come, and at last he comes too, and she rides out his pleasure too, then collapses in a heap on top of him.

"Hey," she whispers, her face still squashed against his collarbone.

"Hey," he whispers back, and with a groan of effort and with one hand on his bare chest she raises her head so her face is tilted up towards his. But before she can speak, he quickly says, "Don't feel like you have to say -"

"I love you too," she interrupts. "And I'm always going to remember this."

"You mean - you on top of me on your couch with half your clothes still on?"

" _Our_ couch," she corrects.

"Maybe one day."

"And no. That's not what I meant. I meant - us getting through our first date without any… interruptions."

He smiles. "I mean, it took a couple tries, but yeah."

Felicity quirks an eyebrow. "Same deal with us, I think."

"Something like that."

And this time it seems to be Felicity's turn to gaze up at him rapturously.

"What?" he says after a second, and he can't help but laugh.

She reaches up to cup his cheek and settles more comfortably atop him. "Nothing, just… it's nice to see you smiling so much."

He can't help but kiss her her temple, just below her hairline. "I think you have a little something to do with that."

"You know what would make me smile right now?"

"Actual dessert?" he says without even hesitating.

She laughs. "You know me too well."


End file.
